The Baddest Chicks
by Nubian Amazon
Summary: Summary:Nyota,Charlene,and Janice feel the need to cut loose.Ass shaking,lust,dance off's against Orions.Humor and hook-ups ensue! Disclaimer:I don't own Trek nor am I making any loot.
1. Chapter 1

Stress, there was no way around it. The ladies had been thru their fair share in the past few months. Lt. Charlene Masters was dealing with the aftermath of a recent attack. Yeoman Rand had been kidnapped by a lovesick teen. Lt. Uhura had stepped thru a time portal. Sure they were Starfleet officers but no amount of training could prepare you for these types of situations.

Charlene enters the mess hall for a cup of the worst coffee in the federation. Oh well, at least it was hot. She already see's that Uhura is seated. "Hey Char, over hear".

"What's up Ny?" Uhura shakes her head and sighs. "Girl I am beat." " I need a spa day or something." Charlene nods her head in agreement.

"Tell me about it. After all the shit we've gone thru in the past few months it's no wonder we aren't crazy." Just then, Yeoman Rand walks in and both ladies wave her over to their table.

"Let me guess, says Rand taking a seat, stress?" Uhura lets out a tired laugh. "I was just telling Charlene I could use some downtime." Janice was more direct. "I could do with someone just going down on me." Charlene almost chocked on her coffee after a statement like that. "Damn girl don't even get me started on that. I haven't had an orgasm in a long time. I don't even remember what one feels like, I haven't seen one in so long I'm about to send out a damn search party."

"Okay Char, we get it, you haven't come in a while, laughs Nyota." "Why are we just sitting around not doing anything about it?" Rand leans in and asks "do what?"

"Uh Janice get that look out of your eyes, I mean we should do something fun. No Janice, not Isle of Lesbos fun, I mean a girls night out. Look we deserve it. Name three females on this ship who have gone thru as much as we have, in relatively few months. The next time this ship docks anywhere decent, let's hit a club."

Charlene pipes in. " Man I have these wicked leather hot pants and a black halter that make me look like a sexy super villain. I'm in". Noyta looks at Janice, "are you in or what?"

Janice slowly smiles, "sure why not, but just incase things don't pan out we should still stay open to the Isle of Lesbos thing," rolling her eyes, Charlene says "it's settled then." Two weeks later an opportunity presented its self.

The Enterprise needed to make port. Just routine maintenance. The colony was located on Deneva, a member of the federation in the Beta Quadrant.

The capital city Lacon was beautiful. It was a perfect. While Scotty and the main engineering crew took care of the repairs, Bones would insist that crew members get some R&R. Lacon had a wealth of beaches, bars and clubs. Nyota set about finding the best clubs for their excursion. After two days of research she found it, The Gordian Knot.

The next day at lunch Nyota informed Charlene and Janice. They went to work, outfits, hairstyles, accessories the whole nine. It was another three days before Bones informed them that they could beam down for a few days.

**************

They walked into the transporter room looking like the living, breathing embodiment of sin. Charlene had on a pair of black leather shorts, if they could be called that. They looked more like panties. The black halter appeared to be a cough away from letting a nipple slip out.

The Coupe de grace were the shoes. Five inches, black and silver with straps that wrapped around her calves. She was growing her afro out, so she was able to do some flat twist in the front. A pair of silver hoops was the only jewelry she wore. Scotty wanted to be there to beam his friends down. To say that he was speechless would be a world class under statement. The chief engineer had a huge crush on Charlene.

"My God, I'm glad I'm standing behind deck, or she would see just how much I appreciate that outfit" he thought.

Janice was next. Her hair in a sleek ponytail, she wore a blue cat suit with built in boots that looked painted on. Scotty discreetly contacts Sulu to the transporter room. He's not going to want to miss the sight of Rand in that cat suit.

Last but not least was Nyota. She wore green from head to toe. The mini was really no shorter than the uniforms that female crew members wore, it just looked more salacious because it was topped with a corset.

The thigh high fuck me boots didn't help either. Her hair was soft and loose around her face. Gold hoops and slave bracelets completed the look. Just then Sulu steps into the transporter room, "Hot damn, Rand is that you? Man, you look good enough to eat!"

"So much for discretion" mumbles Scotty. Charlene throws back her head and laughs. "Ladies lets do this." Just then first officer Spock Shows up. He locks eyes with Nyota. He silently thanked Surak for his teachings and vulcan control.

"Lt. Uhura a word please". Nyota steps off the transporter pad and walks down the hall a little ways. "As first officer of this ship, the safety of the crew is paramount." "Where are you, Lt. Masters and Yeoman Rand going?" Nyota works hard to suppress a laugh.

"Mr. Spock we're going dancing at a club called the Gordian Knot. This really was amusing. I wonder how many other crew members were asked where they were headed? she thought. Spock nodded at her and they went back into the transporter room. Nyota walked ahead and Spock had a view of that spectacular backside. Now that all three ladies were on the transport pads, Nyota gave the command to energize. "I would kill to be Rand's cat suit" snickers Sulu.

"I'm done for the night" states Scotty.

He couldn't wait to get back to his quarters and use the image of Charlene in those hot pants to help him "unwind. "Spock simply turned and left. He had spent a full minute and fifteen point two seconds thinking about Lt .Uhura's ass." There's never a dull moment on this ship" Sulu grins


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The ladies were transported in front of the Gordian Knot. It lived up to it's name. The building consisted of three levels that appeared to be intertwined.

There is a line wrapped around the building, which is always a good thing where a club is concerned. The music was loud, bass driven and relentless.

Charlene let out a squeal. She recognized the music, late twentieth century. She looked at Janice and Nyota, "it has to be some type of retro or theme night". Nyota smiled, Charlene was in her element.

She had a passion for late twentieth and twenty first century culture. Vid's, music, and the ancient entertainment form of television were her favorites. Char was damn near an expert on the stuff and a ruthless opponent during trivia. "Man check out the line, I really don't feel like waiting. Nyota states.

Janice winked, "don't worry, I got this." Slinking up to the bouncer she whispers something to him and then points at Noyta, and Charlene. The bouncer looks their way and smiles. He motions for them to come over. Janice gets on her tippy-toes and gives said bouncer a kiss on the cheek. The bouncer gallantly bows and allows the ladies to enter.

Nyota looks at Janice impressed. "What did you say in order to get us in?" "Oh I just told him we were down for group sex later on tonight" Janice says laughing. "What the fuck!" Char snaps, " Hell no Rand, if I have to fight my way out of another orgy hanging out with your dumb ass, I'm going to be so pissed. "Don't worry, Charlene, we'll be long gone before any shit jumps off" Rand states sweetly. Nyota rolls her eyes and replies "that's your girl. "Now can we please hit the dance floor?" "Oh look, I spot a table, I'll grab it and you two get us some drinks" Janice speaks over her shoulder. "She's a bossy little thing, isn't she" Nyota chuckles. "Yep" counters Charlene. "I'm going to speak to the DJ and see what he's got. I'll meet you at the bar in a few."

Nyota took a moment to people watch. The club was packed. The clientele was mostly human but not exclusively so. She could spot a few Ferengi, and some Andorians. What made her raise her eyebrows were the legendary Orions. There were four females and they were drop dead gorgeous. They were also causing a frenzy on the dance floor. "Well' she whispers, tonight won't be boring."

The Enterprise:

It had been an hour since the ladies left. Bones informed Sulu that he could go and enjoy the sights if he cared too. Sulu jumped at the chance. Quick as a whip he went to his quarters to shower and change. There was always an air of elegance about him and he picked his outfit with care. As a fencer, he was extremely aware of his body and what looked good on it. He choose something simple and understated, a pair of black pants and a gray shirt. He was on a mission. Speaking softly to himself, "Damn Rand, how did you pour yourself into that cat suit? And more importantly how can I get you out of it."

Smiling he left his quarters and went to Scotty's.

Scotty's room:

Scotty felt sick. It had nothing to do with whisky and everything to do with Charlene. "God, she looked amazing. Why didn't you say something nice before she beamed down, you idiot. Like what, huh Charlene your breasts look outstanding .I bet there are swarms of men vying for her attention right now.

Fuck if I had any guts, I would be one of them. I've got to do something to relax." There is always one sure fire, fool proof way a man can "relax" and that's an orgasm. With determination Scotty unzips his pants and removes his member. Images of Charlene flash thru his mind. Her shoes, the bounce of her ass in those shorts, the world's smallest halter. In record time he's rock hard. He's starting to breath heavy now, and he's hard press to finish this. As much as Scotty is enjoying this, he's also feeling guilty. Growing up his parents were staunch Catholics. And good Catholic boys, do not play with themselves.

Scotty is desperately trying to push his mother's voice out of his head and continue debauching himself. He doesn't even hear the doors swish open and Sulu walk in. For a moment Sulu thinks Scotty has hurt himself.

He's standing, facing the wall. He's breathing heavy and his arm is rapidly moving. "My God, Scotty, are you alright? Are you having some type of epileptic fit?"

"Sulu what the fuck!" Get out of here man!" Understanding slowly dawns on Sulu. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I had no idea you would huh be busy", Sulu smiles sheepishly. "Goddamnit, do you know how to knock?" a clearly embarrassed Scotty growls." Look, Mont I came by to get information and invite you out." "Let me guess the outfits right?" Scotty zips up and turns around. "How could you tell?" ask Scotty.

"Dude did you see Charlene's ass in those shorts?" Instantly Scotty becomes defensive. "Watch your mouth lad." " Really Scotty? I can't talk about her ass but you can jerk-off to her? Not to sound like Mr. Spock, but you logic is flawed."

Scotty sighs, "I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you." I've cared about her for a long time, I'm just too chicken shit to do anything about it." "Well that's why I'm here", says Sulu. "You beamed them down so you know where they went." "So wash your hands, get dress and lets follow."

"What do you mean, just show up at the same club? They aren't daft, they'll know we followed", Scotty snaps. "So what," counters Sulu. "I want Rand to know I'm following her. I've got plans for that chick tonight." "Well I don't want Charlene to think I'm some crazy stalker idiot," replies Scotty. "Mont, you can keep this ship from plunging thru space but you can't talk to a girl?" Pussy.

That simple word was all the push that Scotty needed. "Okay asshole, let me get dressed."

Scotty steps into the fresher, takes a quick shower and puts on a bath robe. Sulu has made himself comfortable on the couch and is reading one of Scotty's pads. Scotty is a genius engineer but a lousy dresser. He walks over to his closet and pulls out two garments. "I'll be right back" he states.

"Good, hurry up man, we don't have all night" Sulu replies. Scotty steps back into his living quarters and clears his throat. Sulu looks up from the pad and just shakes his head.

"Unless you plan on being my bitch this evening, I suggest you take off that skirt and put some man cloths on." "This is not a skirt! It's a kilt and Scotsmen have worn them for centuries." Sulu stands up now, "I don't care if it's a fucking Coco Channel original, you aren't going anywhere with me dressed like that, so go change." "Look Sulu, I'm not so good at the dressing like you are. Can you give me a hand." Sulu smiled and steps over to Scotty's closet.

Spock's quarters:

Spock is setting on the floor, legs crossed, firepot lit. He's been trying to get to the next stage in his meditation for the past nine minutes and forty-two seconds. He is having illogical thoughts about Lt. Uhura. Realizing that is an exercise in futility he stops.

He beings to ask a series of questions. This is always a source of comfort to vulcans. "Her apparel was illogical. Why would she choose to wear such garments? Did she not understand, that by dressing in such a manner, she would call attention to herself. It is illogical to call attention to ones self. A proper vulcan female would wear robes and muted colors." Spock frowned at the thought of Lt. Uhura in dull colors and long robes. Perhaps that is why I am not attracted to vulcan females.

She could not possibly dance in such attire. Dancing in such clothing was illogical. There would be many males in attendance. The thought of other men looking at her, caused him extreme discomfort. Perhaps some of these males would even ask to dance with her. Spock's baser self awoke when confronted with that. He could feel the blood rushing thru his ears at the thought of other males looking at and touching . He attempted to push away the image of Lt. Uhura in the arms of another male, but it was of no use.

Of course other men would want her. She was very beautiful. They would choose her based on physical attributes only. was so much more than the physical. She posses one of the finest minds in star fleet. When she sings it's the closest embodiment of joy that he has ever witnesses. She has one of the strongest wills and life-forces that he has ever encountered. Of course it would be illogical to expect them to know these things. Spock arose from his seated position. There was only one logical way that this evening would play out. He walked to the closet to choose his attire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Gordian Knot:

Noyta takes a seat at the bar, she's facing the crowd and the music is bumping. Soon enough Charlene walks over and pulls up a stool. "I just helped the DJ with his set list. Man, he has some amazing shit. I promise you Ny, we're going to have a good time tonight. Girl did you check out the stage? It has a fucking pole! These Laconians know how to party. Let's order."

Unknown to Nyota or Charlene, they are being watched. He's Ferengi and dressed in an extremely bright purple tunic and loose pants. His teeth are gold from either poor hygiene or a deliberate display of his wealth. He spots Charlene and like a horny tractor beam, he locks on.

Nyota laughs under her breath. "Looks like we're about to have company." Charlene looks aghast. "Fuck! He's coming over. Look at that suit! He looks like a intergalactic pimp. Why do I always attract the one's with gold teeth?"

Nyota just smiles. "I don't know Char, you're just gifted like that." Charlene starts to utter a quick prayer. "Dear Jesus, and all the saints and apostles, please don't let that purple suit wearing, gold teeth having, space pimp come over here, Amen. Aw shit it's too late."

"Good evening hew-mon females. My name is Lat." As he's speaking, he stares directly at Charlene's breasts. Slowly squatting down and talking at her thighs and crotch, "I am very wealthy, may I purchase your drinks?" Charlene is pissed! "Hey! Excuse me, up here please! Look you're Ferengi and I know you may not understand human etiquette but when you speak to a lady, you make fucking eye contact, Ok." And yes you can buy our drinks."

Lat immediately pulls out a small chip containing his federation credits.

He informs the bartender that the hew-mon females may have anything that they desire and to place it on his tab. Lat steps back and politely asks their names. After introductions are made; Lat bows, turns and walks away.

" Damn Charlene did you just get a Ferengi to buy us drinks? You really are a super villain. Please try and use your powers for good tonight." Ny laughs.

"Well in honor of our Ferengi friend let's order three Black holes." As the bartender is making their drinks, two of the Orions glide by the bar. They both stop a few feet from Nyota and Charlene. The Orions are eyeing them with open animosity. The first Orion female smirks and tells her friend, "Terran females always try too hard. Their attempts at seduction are pathetic." They both look at Nyota and Charlene and walk away.

"No that bitch did not!" Charlene fumes. "Yep, she did." states Nyota in a matter of fact voice . "We must look good if the Orions feel threatened." Just then the other set of Orions show up. They stand in the same spot as the last two. The larger of the two speaks." Have you seen how human females move? They're as graceless as cows."

"That bitch must be talking about someone else. Shit, black girls know how to move. We fucking own dance, dance is our bitch!" Charlene snaps.

The four Orions meet on the dance floor. The song currently playing is Superthug by Noreaga. The Orions move as a team. Twisting and spinning they are a breathtaking display. The crowd is excited. "You have to admit, they can dance Char." After the song finishes the Orions look dead at Nyota and Charlene. Now Nyota is starting to become aggravated.

" What is up with these chicks? Look, I just came here to dance and have a good time and that's what I intend to do tonight." Charlene glares back at the Orions. Those bitches are asking for it.

****************

Scotty and Sulu beam down in front of the Gordian Knot. Sulu promptly starts looking around. Music is blaring out of the club. "Is that Ghost face Killah? Nice. Wu tang forever." Sulu laughs. "Damn they picked a hot spot."

Scotty looks around uneasily. "Wow that's some line. By the time we get in, the girls might not be there. Maybe they went to another club. Do I look okay?" Scotty is clearly worried." If I say you look good then you do," Sulu states with confidence. Scotty is wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. "Look Scotty, take it easy, they're in there alright. I'd bet my left nut."

Scotty pipes in "but the Line...?" "Scotty my name is Sulu, I don't do lines."

Just then Sulu sees the bouncer. "Don't worry, I got this." Sulu swaggers over to the bouncer and whispers in his ear. The bouncer looks up and smiles at Scotty. Scotty smiles back nervously. The bouncer motions for him to come over. Sulu winks at said bouncer who steps aside and lets them in.

Scotty looks at Sulu awe struck. "What did you say to him?" " Oh I told him that we were into threesomes smiles Sulu. Scotty looks ill. "Motherfuck! I'll do no such thing! My God, what's wrong with you?" "Relax, we'll be long gone before any shit pops off." Sulu grins.

Inside the club Janice is sitting waiting for her drink. Damn, she thinks. What the hell? What's taking them so long? Are they distilling that shit or what?

As she glances across the club she spots Sulu and Scotty. Holy hell! What are they doing here? Damn they look good. A small frown appears on her face. Damn that bitch Sulu, he's out dressing me! Sulu starts to move away from Scotty. "Sulu where are you going?" " I'm on the hunt, man up. I'll touch base with you later, Chow." And without so much as a backward glance, he's gone.

On the other side of the club, Nyota and Charlene walk towards the dance floor. The Orions stare angrily at them. "Ignore them Char, it's time for some fun." Charlene smiles. "You're right, let's go." Charlene waves at the DJ and holds up two fingers. She leans over and says. "I have some surprises in store for you this evening, . Beyonce's "Get me bodied" remix pours out of the sound system. "Oh shit, that's my song" laughs Noyta. Girl I've been hanging around you too much! I'm starting to pick up your tastes." Lat and his friends have moved closer to watch the two humans dance.

They don't disappoint.

Nyota is winding her body, arms over her head, singing the lyrics. Charlene however has taken things to a whole new level. She moves like a contortionist, arching her back she drops down and makes her shoulder blades kiss the dance floor. Rising like a cobra she spins, swinging her hips. She rises and lowers her body like the tide. The Orions view the crowd, the males look enraptured. The leader of the Orions has a look of astonishment on her face.

"They do not move like the other humans we've seen. "With a gesture she orders the others to the dance floor. Another song is playing. "Shake your tambourine go an get yourself a whistlin." "Shake your tambourine go an get yourself a whistlin." Charlene is laughing out loud enjoying the music. "Get it Ny!" Nyota was twisting and grinding to the beat. Eyes closed lost in the music she doesn't see that the Orions have flanked them.

She misses the exchange.

The leader walks up to Charlene and speaks. "You two move as we do. Are you fully human?" Char stops dancing and now it's her turn to be snarky.

"First of all yes. We're 100% human and secondly, sweetheart we don't move like you. We move better than you. Perhaps you should educate yourself as far as human culture is concerned. My friend and I come from a culture where we express ourselves thru dance. When we step on the dance floor we're without equal. Scanning the crowd of approving males, Charlene snipes, and as you can see we don't need pheromones to enthrall men. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to dropping it like it's hot."

The Orions leave the dance floor, with their tails tucked.

**************

Sulu spot's Janice. He slowly walks over to the table. "Hey Rand."

"Sulu, what brings you out?" He smiles wickedly, "take a guess?" Janice grins back. Getting up from the table she leads Sulu to the dance floor. They see Nyota and Charlene and move over to them.

"Damn Char, work that shit out!" Sulu laughs. Charlene glides over and hugs him. "What are you doing here?" She moves over to tap Ny out of her trance. "Look who showed up." Nyota smiles, and says "Hirkaru, are you sure you should be out here?" Sulu smirks, "Uhura you don't think I can dance?" Nyota just grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Watch me," he replies.

Just then Jay Z's "Show me what you got" starts and Sulu proceeds to destroy the dance floor. Janice looks stunned and is clearly outclassed. Nyota is laughing her ass off. Charlene moves in and says to Sulu, "Rand can't handle you, but I damn sure can." Sulu and Charlene move like predators across the floor.

*****************

Scotty is going to the bar for some liquid courage. He's sure Charlene and the others are here, he just hasn't spotted them. As he takes his drink, he can't help but notice the crowd gathering by the dance floor. He decides to investigate. What he sees renders him speechless. Right in front of him are Nyota, Janice, Sulu and Charlene. They're all dancing but Charlene and Sulu are dancing in a way that would make Satan blush!

Scotty backs away from the dance floor. It's so crowded, he's having a hard time not bumping into people. Almost spilling his drink he bumps into a lean, dark, frame. Looking up Scotty gets ready to let a few choice words fly but for the second time tonight he is speechless. Mr. Spock?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter :4

The Gordian Knot: Thirty Minuets Earlier:

The bouncer sees the familiar energy field materialize a few feet away from the club's entrance. He approaches, tall, aristocratic, and beautifully elegant.

He reminds the bouncer of an elvish prince. It's probably because of the ears, the bouncer thinks.

In a sea of garish costumes, he is distinct. Others have worn black but not like this or as well. His attire is simply regal and dangerously sexy. "How does he manage to look so devastating with only five items on"? The bouncer takes inventory of the Vulcan's ensemble. A black jacket opened to revel a shirt of the finest silk. Black trousers encasing long legs. Boots of the highest quality credits can purchase. The last item was the crown piece, draped exquisitely around his neck, a gossamer scarf of emerald green.

Completely ignoring the line, he speaks. " I wish to enter this establishment."

The bouncer dazzled, nods and swiftly moves aside. Spock takes everything in at once. The music, lighting, and room capacity. He begins to move thru the crowd. His mental shields are up but that does not stop his enhanced hearing. He raises an eyebrow at what is being said of him. Hot, sexy, well hung, salty goodness, a tall glass of yummy. Some discreetly leer. Others openly gawk. Their statements are illogical. He is aware of but unconcerned at the stir he is causing. These things are of no consequence. His objective is clear. He is here for her only.

A few feet away he observes Sulu and Yeoman Rand. They are speaking, making light banter. She stands up and leads as he follows. I am not the only party with a purpose this evening he muses. Spock moves elsewhere. Scotty comes into view. He appears to be displaced. Spock falls back, keeping Scotty in his line of sight. Scotty goes to the bar. A drink is ordered. He walks away. He conveys an air of uncertainty. Then his attention is drawn to the dance floor. He drifts over and Spock trails behind. They move closer to their destination and then she is seen.

Spock is pleased that is she is dancing with friends. Although as he scrutinizes the crowd there are many who would gladly join her. She evokes his darkest fantasies. He watches the others as well. He was unaware of Sulu's ease and skill on the dance floor. Yeoman Rand seems quite captivated by Sulu's graceful yet risqué performance. However Spock is not surprised by Nyota or Charlene. They move with a sensuality that is unique among the daughters of Africa. But even by those high standards they were exceptional. He is not alone in this assessment. A group of Ferengi and Orions watch them with rapt attention.

Scotty is moving now, backing away unexpectedly. Spock attempts to fade into the shadows but is prevented by the crowd. He readies himself. The Chief engineer is pushing his way thru the throng, more than a little unsettled by what he has seen. He is pushed and then contact is made. Scotty's face is distorted in anger. Looking up he opens his mouth to speak. Recognition and then surprise migrate across his face.

"Mr. Spock?" "What are you doing here?" "Is there something wrong with the ship"? No, Spock simply states. Scotty's eyes adjust and he takes a look at Spock. Shit, he looks splendid! Fuck, I really am the only one among the senior officers who can't dress for shit. Scotty thinks forlornly. Scotty motions toward the dance floor. "looks like there are a lot of crew members here tonight." "Indeed", Spock responds. The both look back at the dance floor. Sulu and Charlene are locked in an epic battle. Sulu stalks Charlene like a conquistador. He moves in and takes possession of her body. She's moving up and down his body undulating. Scotty looks on in horror. "What is she doing?"

"I believe she's breaking it down" Spock replies dryly.

"Well she should stop!" barks Scotty. Spock decides that it's time to become inconspicuous. "Mr. Scott, I wish to remain concealed. Please do not alert my presence to the others. Scotty looks puzzled but agrees. With his cover intact, Spock melts into the darkness of the club. Unbeknownst to him he has not gone unnoticed. The leader of the Orions sees him.

Back on the dance floor, Charlene and Sulu are dancing and talking. "Sulu I must admit, I didn't know you could move like this." Charlene says with an

amused voice. Sulu replies, "what did you think, that I would come out here and embarrass myself? Char, my name is Sulu, I don't do embarrassment." They have genuine affection for each other. Charlene looks over at Janice. Janice is looking at Sulu with an unmistakable glint in her eyes. Charlene frowns. She's seen that look before.

Uh oh, I better warn Sulu.

"Hey, we're cool right?" "Yea" Sulu answers. "Well, I want you to be careful where Janice is concerned." How can I put this nicely, her pussy is the gateway to the Abyss. You know that I care about you both and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Janice is a man-slayer. She's traveled down some strange sexual paths. If you can't keep up with her, she'll leave you in the dust. Men have gone ape-shit crazy trying to get back into that girl's bed. I don't want to see that happen to you." Sulu spins them around and looks at Janice darkly. "Char, don't worry about me. I'm more than capable of handling Rand, and if her pussy is the gateway to the Abyss, then consider me hell bound tonight."

Charlene throws back her head and laughs. "Okay, you've been warned" she giggles. As they move around the dance floor, Charlene gasps. "Is that Montgomery?" " Oh yea, Scotty's hear" says Sulu. Charlene Smiles and waves at him. For the first time tonight, Scotty smiles. Ny, and Janice wonder who Charlene is grinning at? She points, and they spot him. They're all smiling and waving at Scotty. Men start to take notice and he is envied.

They leave the dance floor and Charlene is the first to speak. "Mont, I didn't know you were into this sort of thing?" "Oh I'm full of surprises", Scotty states. Charlene raises an eyebrow. "I think my table is still free, lets go" Janice speaks. Once there, drinks are ordered and bullshit is talked. Nyota sees the Orions moving in their direction. They stop at the table and the leader speaks. "Forgive our intrusion but I wish to apologize for our earlier statements. They were spoken in ignorance." Nyota and Charlene look at each other and Nyota speaks. "It's no problem, apology accepted." The Orion leader smiles. "You are very gracious, may we join you?" Charlene says "pull up a table."

The Orion leader gives a formal introduction. " I am called Phillida. I am a princess of the blood and these are my attendants. We are unaccustomed to having male attention diverted from us. You three caused excitement when you entered. And when you danced, we rarely see such grace and sensuality outside of our home world. It was exquisite." "We could say the same thing about you", Nyota counters. The Orions smile and nod. The ice is broken and the fun begins.

Scotty takes the lead causing them to roar with laughter. He's telling a story about Kirk chasing some young beauty around at a Star Fleet function only to find out that she has a dick. Charlene is glancing at him. She's always known that he was charming, and truth be told she has a crush on him. One of the Orion handmaids is purring at Sulu and Janice is wondering if she'll to have cut a bitch tonight. The talking is good natured and boisterous. Phillida notices that Nyota seems wistful. She leans over and quietly asks if she is troubled. Nyota smiles, "I was just thinking about someone, you know how females get. We can be out with our girlfriends physically, but somewhere else mentally." Now Phillida understands. She looks at Nyota and speaks. "Do not be troubled my friend. Vulcan royalty will claim you this night."

Nyota is speechless!


	5. Chapter 5

The Gordian Knot:

Nyota can hardly breathe. "What did you just say?" Phillida looks confused. "I'm sorry, perhaps I did not explain it correctly. The vulcan will come to you tonight, he will mark you with his mouth. Then after stimulating touches he will place his lok…" "No Phillida, I understand what claimed means. I just don't see how this is possible?" Phillida speaks. "Well when his lok becomes hard he will part your thighs and…" "Stop. Fuck I can't believe I'm having this much trouble. I'm a fucking communications officer. Lets start again.

How do you know this? How do you know anything? Are you a telepath or some type of prophet?"

Phillida smiles, "we will speak."

Janice is eyeing the handmaiden, who in turn is eyeing Sulu. The handmaiden speaks. " I saw you dance pretty eyes." That's right bitch, state the obvious, Janice thinks. "You move well on the floor. Are you able to move in such a manner when your cock is hard?" The handmaiden intones. Charlene decides to step in. "Hey Janice will you come to the fresher with me? NOW." Janice reluctantly stops giving the Orion the stink eye and follows. Janice decides to ask Ny if she wants to come. Nyota is huddled up with Phillida. "Hey Ny do you want to come to the fresher with us?"

Nyota clearly distracted mumbles, "huh-un, okay right." Janice tries again. "Nyota do you want to …" Nyota looks at her pointedly. "No, bye". Janice leaves with Charlene saying under her breath, "she needs some dick in her life." Nyota answers back ," I'm working on it."

"Super human hearing bitch."

"I heard that too" Nyota retorts. In the fresher Janice is blistering mad. "Can you believe this shit!" Charlene tries to calm her. "Take it easy Rand, we just made nice with them." Janice doesn't seem to hear her. "I'm going have to get a 125th street on that green cunt." Charlene signs. "Hey Rand knock it off, I need you right now okay." Janice instantly slips into friend mode. "Char what is it?" Charlene takes a breath and says, "what do you think of Scotty?"

" Well he cleans up nicely" answers Janice. She's staring at Charlene, who's now starting to blush. "Oh shit! You want him." "Get it Char!" Janice starts to smile evilly. "Does he make you moist in your nether regions Charlene?" "Do you what him to stick his dilithium crystal in you warp drive?" I'll bet that brogue comes out when he's coming. "OH Charrrlene, I ca na hold back, lass." "You suck", Charlene states. "Ok Char seriously Scotty is a stand up guy. He's smart and I know you like'em like that. Plus he's kind of quite which mean people underestimate him sexually. I bet you two have some crazy serial killer sex." And he would treat you well." "Not like that bitch Sulu"

Janice fumes. "He's not even rebuffing her"!

"Look lets not stay in here too long." "I might get out there and find that hoe sucking his cock at the table." They step out of the fresher. Janice looks around and nearly shrieks. There's Sulu and the Orion on the dance floor. "Look at them, it's disgusting. They're all over each other. It's obscene." Janice seethes. "Really Janice,….really?" deadpans Charlene. Janice is talking to herself now. "It looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Janice is muttering and starts to walk away.

Charlene shakes her head and walks back to the table. It's just Nyota and Phillida, still in conference and Scotty, enjoying his drink. She sits down. "Let me guess? It's just us." Char laughs. "Fraid so lass" Scotty responds. "The other Orions are cruising the club, except for Sulu's." You better not let Janice hear you say that, Charlene winks. "Did you see her, I thought she was going to go all Xena Warrior Princess on that Orion" laughed Scotty. Charlene's mouth falls open. "What did you say?" "Oh it's an ancient entertainment show. It's about this warrior who's a princess and …" "No Charlene interrupts, I know the show, I didn't know you liked stuff like that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Charlene but I plan to rectify that."

They stare at one another for a long moment and then Charlene speaks. "Did you seen the episode where Xena goes to hell?"

*************

Janice is stalking thru the club talking to herself. "I have to do something drastic. I can't let her win! It's a matter of species pride. Why is it when a man moves up in the world he wants to run and get a green bitch. A fucking sellout. You walk down the streets today and try and speak with a human male and they almost cuss your ass out. But let a green bitch speak to them.

They're showing all thirty-two teeth they're grinning so hard. Look at them taking our men! I'm sick and tired of this shit."

And then she see's it. Like a light shining from heaven. It's her road to Damascus moment. She looks solemnly upon it and speaks. "I know what I must do now."

Sulu and the handmaiden are gliding across the floor. She speaks. "Pretty eyes your talent would be wasted on that one." Sulu looks as she points out Janice. "You are special" "I'm aware of that" Sulu replies. "With me there is freedom. I am not bound like human females. One earth you are called a sexual deviant. On Orion we would call you gifted." "You should consider me, I have witchcraft between my thighs" she whispers. "Damn is there something in the water tonight"? Sulu muses. " I'm coming across all types of pussy tonight and they're all evil. "Look what I really what is just some plan ole good pussy."

Suddenly the music changes. A spotlight hit's the stage and a lone figure stands before the crowd. A sultry female voice begins a chant. "Uh it's time to jam, nasty girls, dance dance dance. Uh it's time to jam, nasty girls dance dance dance". Janice beings to move as if she is possessed. All eyes are on her. She moves towards the pole. Grabbing it, she lifts herself up and starts to spin. Her ponytail looks like lightening. Sulu has left the dance floor and

the Orion and makes his way back to the table with Scotty and the others.

Janice has left the pole. She stands with her back facing the crowd and dips down and makes her ass cheeks clap. The Ferengi are openly weeping. Janice gets down on all fours and humps the stage. Next she flips herself up and runs back to the pole. She's upside down now. Charlene hops up on the table and yells. "Work that pole Bitch!" The crowd is screaming wildly. Nyota and Scotty are laughing to the point of tears. Charlene steps off the table. She's standing by Sulu and she can hear what he's saying. "That's right Rand, interview for Daddy." The song ends and there is thunderous applause. Janice steps off the stage and makes her way back to the table. Phillida speaks first. "Your lust does you proud." "What was that about"? Nyota asks. "I was just letting certain types know who I am and where I come from", Janice states. Scotty says "should I get you a wallet that says bad mutherfuck?" Charlene screams with laughter. They don't get the reference.

The group is sitting back down. There is no need to purchase drinks as the table is flooded with them due to Rand's performance. Janice and Sulu are looking and each other. Janice speaks first, "well." Sulu counters "uh-huh."

Janice replies "I thought so." Sulu answers "alright then." They both stand up and leave the table. Scotty looks at Charlene and asks "what was that about?"

" I don't know but I have my theories. Did you see how they we're looking at each other? You just know they were both thinking "I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is the little death that brings total obliteration." Scotty falls out of his seat laughing hysterically. Nyota's smiling and shaking her head at the scene. She taps Charlene on the shoulder. "Charlene I need a favor."

Charlene sees a look of determination on Nyota's face and ask "what's up."

Nyota leans over and whispers into Charlene's ear. Charlene pulls back and says "okay Ny but why that song?" Nyota stand up scanning the crowd, "because I'm going to be doing some claiming of my own."

AN: Those movie ref's that Charlene and Scotty are winging off of each other are from Pulp Fiction and Dune.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

AN: This chapter takes a turn from the humor and goes for pathos.

Nyota and Phillida converse:

"Let us speak freely with one another," Phillida states. "l have seen your Vulcan

prince tonight." "How, were you reading my thoughts?" Nyota asks. "He is here" Phillida replies. "When he entered I knew he was of ancient and noble blood lines. It is as you humans say, like recognizes like." Phillida smiles.

"Nyota as an Orion I have certain talents and abilities. Our training starts in the womb. We learn to interpret desire, longing, and power in ourselves as well as many other species." Nyota can only nod. Spock is here, the way he looked at me on the transporter pad, if his shields were down then he saw everything. Phillida continues to speak. "Tonight, Charlene accused me of being uninformed about your culture. I am not. I know many things about human female culture. Things that it would seem that you, yourselves have forgotten."

For a moment Noyta looks as if she wants to take flight. Phillida touches her arm. "You are no coward, do not run from this. It is fated. There was a time on your planet when females were powerful. You were warriors and oracles. Your first mothers could call their mates. Has no one taught you these things? Tonight you summoned him and he has come to claim you."

Nyota has tears in her eyes.

"I've wanted him from the moment I set foot on the Enterprise. I've flirted with him, teased him, made up songs about his alien love. I didn't think I stood a chance. He is a genius and an artist and so many other things that I can't even put into words right now. Phillida I know that you're speaking the truth. He never leaves my thoughts. I love him, tell me how to finish this."

"Nyota you must show yourself to him, your whole self. When I saw you dance tonight I knew you were strong, like your first mothers. Words are not always needed. You have other gifts. Use them. You know what to do."

Charlene walks across the club to speak with the DJ. She makes a request, he smiles and nod's his approval. Charlene thanks him, turns and makes her way back to the table. She informs that it's done. Nyota walks to the dance floor. Phillida has called her handmaidens. She speaks to them. "Tonight you will witness something that is rarely seen. A claiming will take place. The handmaidens are astonished. Nyota has called. It will be answered. We will assist. When she is in place, allow no others onto the floor."

Charlene sits down next to Scotty. " I just put in a request for Ny. It's kind of a funny one. You know she's a private person. The song that she asked for is special to her, she told me so. One night we were hanging out, going thru my music collection. She came across this song. Said it best described her feeling about a special someone. I didn't ask anything further and she didn't disclose anything. I thought it was about someone from her past, you know like a first love or something. I'm just surprised that she would ask for it tonight."

She Summons:

She feels many things tonight. Blessed ,overjoyed, scared, excited, anxious, sensual, and powerful. She will use everything that she feels because everything is at stake. The Orions place themselves on the outskirts of the dance floor. Thru subtle manipulation, they make a clearing for her. People begin to leave the dance floor. Those who wanted to dance are compelled to stay away. A strange quite beings to fall over the club. Something sacred is about to take place.

The music starts and Nyota begins to tell her story. Her eyes are closed as she sways her body. As she moves she calls to him. She speaks of longing, and a consuming passion. "I ache for you beloved, come to me". Her body undulates with a grace that is astounding. She pours her whole self into the dance. She shows him everything that she is. She shares her fears with him.

When she lowers herself to the floor, she exposes her vulnerability. As she spins, she gives him all of her heart. With her arch she invites him to lay claim.

He appears and for both, nothing else exist. He holds her within the depths of his eyes. He lowers his shields and begins to answer her.

Sulu and Janice make there way back to the table. "What's gong on"? Sulu ask. "I don't know" replies Charlene. "Where is Nyota" he ask? "My God,

look at her"! Janice gasps. Their eyes turn towards the dance floor. Charlene is the first to speak, "I've never seen her move like that!" Charlene and Janice start to move towards the dance floor. Sulu and Scotty follow.

"She's beautiful" Scotty states in awe. He looks at Charlene and see's that she's silently weeping. Janice is holding Sulu's hand tightly. Scotty starts to scan the room and notes that the females seem to be reacting to Nyota's dance. She is calling forth something ancient. Every female in the club can feel it. The dance is ending. She rises and Spock stands before her. She smiles softly. His eyes are black with desire. ashayam, ki'sarlah nash-veh".

Charlene whispers " My God is that Spock?"

AN: I know this chapter was a bit serious. I wanted to slow things down a bit. I also wanted to set Nyota's dance apart from all the others. The song that she chose is by Garbage. It's titled 1 Crush. I love the lyrics. They just sum up how she feels about Spock so beautifully. I included the lyrics so you would know where I was coming from.

The translation is basically, "Beloved, I have come".

Garbage

1 Crush

I would die for you

I would die for you

I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine

I would cry for you

I would cry for you

I will wash away your pain with all my tears, I'm drowning on fear

I will pray for you

I will pray for you,

I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in

Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'

You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored

I will burn for you

Feel pain for you

I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart

I will lie for you

Beg and steal for you

I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me

Violate all the love that I'm missin'

Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'

You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored

I would die for you

I would kill for you

I will steal for you

I'd do time for you

I will wait for you

I'd make room for you

I'd sink ships for you,

Take the cross for you

Make me a part of you

Because I believe in you

I believe in you

I would die for you


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

"Was that Spock?" Charlene whispers. "No, it couldn't be" says Sulu. " Yes, it was" replies Scotty. Janice drops Sulu's hand. "What! Mr. Spock was here!" "!" Janice repeats rapidly. " Do you think he saw my dance?" Janice starts to pray out loud.

" Dear Jesus, and all the saints and apostles, please don't let Mr. Spock have seen that filthy, whorish dance and I'm sorry about that stuff I said about Orions. Even though they are green bitches out to take control of the galaxy and enslave everyone thru pussy control. Amen, and God and the bible."

Mr. Spock is the one male that Janice has the utmost respect for. He reminds her of her father. Her strict, formal, scholarly, disapproving father. Sulu attempts to be the voice of reason. "Janice, it's okay if he saw your dance. Hell you're a grown ass woman out for a little R&R. What you do with your personal time is your own affaire." Janice doesn't seem to hear him. She starts to talk to herself.

"God, I hope he didn't see. I've always tried to be a professional while on board. I've kept things quite about my personal shit and stuff, the orgies and that dildo blood rites party. That one time with the farmer and his goat. But this… If he saw me I'd just be so mortified!" She starts to walk off, muttering to herself.

Charlene sighs, "Don't Sulu, it's a lost cause." Sulu is besides himself. "What the fuck?" I can't believe this shit, I was this close to tapping that! There is no way I'm going to be Spockblocked! My name is Sulu, I don't get Spockblocked!" Sulu storms off. Scotty and Charlene look at each other for a moment. Scotty speaks first "do you know what this night reminds me of?" "Yep" answers Charlene. They say it at the same time. "The Twilight Zone."

They both start laughing and Charlene leans into Scotty, bringing her body close to his and resting her face against his shoulder. He snakes his arm around her waist, lowering his head, he closes his eyes and inhales. She's so soft and sweet he thinks. Charlene tilts her head and looks up. His eyes are so green she thinks. Scotty lowers his head. Charlene begins to close her eyes, her mouth opens just the slightest bit. He's pulling her closer. Her arms move around his neck. Fuck I want this, Charlene muses. From out of nowhere Lat appears. He clears his throat rather loudly.

Charlene pulls back. Lat ignores Scotty and begins speaking. "Charlene may I ask you a question?" "Huh, sure" she replies. " The blonde who danced tonight was your companion ,this is correct?" "Yes" Charlene states. "I know that the beautiful dark one who danced is also, this is correct?" Charlene nods her head. She is starting to become pissed off. Lat continues "will you also dance in such a manner as your companions?" Before she could answer, Scotty snaps, "NO She Will Not Be Dancing, Now Piss OFF!"

Lat is torn between glaring at Scotty and sneaking peaks at Charlene's ass. He looks wistfully at her ass and turns his full attention to Scotty. Lat's voice is laced with hostilely. "Hew-mon male, who are you to speak to me in such a manner? Is she yours? If not then I may speak with her. If I am fortunate I will do more than speaking with her this evening." His intent is obvious. Charlene can feel Scotty's body shake with rage. Oh Shit, she thinks. Scotty growls "what the fuck did you just say?" He steps around Charlene. Now both males are facing each other.

Charlene decides to be reckless. She steps between the two males. Facing Scotty she leans in and kisses him. The Ferengi is instantly forgotten as Charlene's tongue slips into his mouth. They both lean into the kiss. Charlene slips her arm from around Scotty's waist, she secures his arm and guides his hand to her ass. Lat stares at them angrily. Charlene breaks the kiss and stares back at Lat. "I'm his, goodbye now." Charlene purrs throatily. She goes back to kissing Scotty. She doesn't know if Lat has left nor could she give a fuck. It's taking all she can do to not slip her hand down the front of Scotty's pants and drop to her knees.

Scotty fists the back of her hair, pulling her face away he stares at her for a moment and then lowers his mouth to her throat. She's starting to lose herself to him. Without thinking she begins to speak. "Oh my God, I'm so wet for you, please don't stop." Scotty tears his mouth away. "Jesus I want you Charlene, I want to be inside of you. Say it. Say that you want me inside of you."

"Ain't this a bitch!" Looking up Scotty stares into Sulu's incredulous eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Janice is sitting at the bar, looking like a forlorn angel. Two males approach and ask her if they can buy her a drink. She shakes her head and offers a half smile. This is the tenth drink request that she's turned down. " Why do I do this to myself", she whispers. "After all it was just dancing, but the thought of Mr. Spock seeing me cut loose like that, it's just like my prom night party. My dad was so pissed seeing me dance on that table." She doesn't pay attention when the seat next to her is taken. Janice looks up and see's that it's the Orion handmaiden that was dancing with Sulu.

The Orion speaks. " When I saw you dancing on stage I knew you were kindred. You are a wanton with a sexual appetite that matches my own. Why are you sorrowful? This is a gift." Janice is taken aback by her words. " I'm not sad, it's just … a person that I really respect may have seen me and I don't want them to think less of me, that's all." The Orion shakes her head. "You human females always make things difficult. If you are referring to the Vulcan, let me assure you he could care less. The only thing that would concern him, is if you did not do your job to the best of your abilities. They are a peculiar species. I've never had the pleasure of taking one to bed, it saddens me for I hear they have big cocks."

The word "cock" makes Janice smile. "I thought I'd end up fucking but I think my crazy scared the guy away." Now the Orion smiles. "Are you speaking of Pretty Eyes? He has not lost interest. I was hoping to taste him this evening myself. The both look at each other. Janice speaks first. "I don't mind sharing." The Orion replies "you are very gracious, do you think he would mind if I invited a friend." Janice winks. "I don't think so, but let's surprise him, okay? Now if you'll excuse me I have to let my girlfriends know that I'll be leaving soon. Do you need any help with the arrangements?" The handmaiden shakes her head no. " You and Pretty Eyes meet me at the entrance in twenty minutes, as you humans say, I got this."

* * *

Charlene is furiously blushing. She steadies herself and turns around. Sulu's mouth is firmly set and he's looking at Scotty like he could burn a hole thru his chest. "Charlene if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Scotty for a few.

If that's okay with you." Charlene sneaks a glance at Scotty and see's he's shooting his own dirty look at Sulu. "No problem, I need to find Janice or Ny or something. I'll be back in a few." Charlene responds. They wait for her to leave and Sulu begins a verbal attack. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with Char? She's not some skank-ass ho you can hook up with and leave. You two work together. What are your intentions? Are you looking for a quick lay? If you are; look elsewhere. Charlene is special. I don't want to see her fucked over by some highland pimp!"

Scotty is so anger he can barely speak. "I'm getting advice on how to treat women from you Sulu? This is unfuckingbelievable. The prince of darkness, giving me pointers on how to play nice with the girls. Have you ever even had a meaningful relationship? You're second only to Kirk in pussy chasing. You don't have to tell me about Charlene. I know she's special. If anything comes from this it will be between us. I can't believe you! I would never treat Charlene like that. Can you say the same you vapid, man-whore. Hell didn't you once fuck a nebulous life form?"

"What I do on my Tuesday nights off are my concern." replies Sulu. The both stare at each other for an uncomfortably long time.

Then Scotty laughs "You really are a sexual deviant Sulu." "The Orions would call me gifted." Sulu deadpans. "Look I'm sorry if I came across like an ass but Charlene and Ny are like sisters to me, albeit sisters with phat asses and nice racks, and I care about them." Sulu states. "You really are strange Sulu. You and Janice can go ride your love roller coaster while I attempt to have a grown up relationship with Charlene, okay?" "I'm glad we were able to have this dialogue Scotty, you are a scholar and a gentleman of the highest breeding." Sulu bows gracefully. "Fuck off Sulu" replies Scotty and chuckles.

************

Charlene see's Janice and waves her over. Janice whispers into Charlene's ear. Charlene whispers back. They both look at one another and head to the fresher. Once inside they commence to doing a "we're going to get some ass" dance. They are very excited and happy by this evenings turn of events. Janice speaks first. " Look Char, my advice to you is this, bring your A game. I want you to slay him, make him speak in tongues and shit."

Charlene is just shaking her head. "Damn Janice you know that I will, hell I'm not a starfish fuck." "What's a starfish fuck?" Janice asks. "Oh it's a chick who lays there with her arms and legs open but does nothing, you know a starfish." Char replies. A look of understanding crosses Janice face. They both scream laughing.

As they head out of the fresher they pause. "They look good together, don't they." Charlene says. "Yes like royalty." replies Janice. Nyota smiles at them and gives a little backwards wave as she and Spock leave the club.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock is called:

Spock sits in a secluded booth within the shadows of the club. He has a clear view of Nyota's table. She sits among friends, like a queen she holds court. Her face is joyous, her laughter captivating. She shines as is befitting one who is named after a star.

Now the Orions approach. The leader speaks, seeming contrite. Nyota's face slips into its easiest emotion, kindness. What ever has occurred has passed. They are invited to sit. I long to join her, one of her adoring subjects. She now speaks exclusively with the leader of the Orions. There is change within her, I can sense it.

A multitude of emotions play across her face. She shows surprise which gives way to fear. When I see her discomfort I am driven to move forward. She will feel no fear if I am able to prevent it. Soon fear is replaced with awe and something else. The Orion has told her something that amazes her. Nyota speaks, her face is earnest in its declaration. She has made a decision. Her gaze sweeps the room and as she rises, I mimic her.

She moves towards the dance floor. The Orions encircle its edges. They are using their skills to clear the floor. Only she is allowed to stay. I can feel my heart race as the music flows. Sensuous and enticing, it is apparent why she choose it. They mirror one another.

Her movements are effortless and they speak to me. I can feel, hear, and taste her. She is revealing herself and I am in awe of what is seen. She does this for me! She shows me all that she is. Without pretense or subterfuge she opens herself before me.

I have never seen such beauty and strength. She is like the eye of a storm. In the face of all that she is and has given, I answer her. I want her, more than logic, or reason, science or acceptance. I want only her! No other could provoke such responses from me. The song ends and we stand before one another. I call her beloved. Her smile holds me. I lead her away back to the shadows.

She speaks. "So now you know."

I nod and reply, "As do you."

*************

"Nyota are you sure?" Spock asks.

Her answer causes him to burn. "Spock claim me, take me back to the Enterprise and claim me all night."

He needs no further encouragement. They rise to leave. As they make their way to the

entrance, the Orion is seen. Nyota ask Spock to pause so that she can speak with her. He waits as they talk.

Phillida winks. "Well done little human. Would you like to know how

your first mothers sealed their bond and kept their mates?"

Nyota nods. "They fucked them into submission." Nyota grins. "I plan on doing

just that."


	10. Chapter 10

Scotty and Charlene

Scotty watches as Charlene makes her way across the room. She really

does have world class cleavage, he muses.

"So where's Sulu?" she asks once she reaches him.

"Sodom and Gomorrah left with the Orion," Scotty chuckles.

"God I can only imagine what those three are getting into tonight," Char giggles.

"Probably each other," he replies. "I guess we're the last ones standing."

Scotty looks around.

I guess it's up to me to bring up the elephant in the room, Charlene determines.

She takes a deep breath and starts. "Scotty are we not going to talk about the kiss? Do you regret it or is the whole thing just making you uneasy?"

Fuck! I'm blowing it. Scotty thinks. "Charlene I haven't stopped

thinking about that kiss since it happened," he says. "The reason I haven't said anything is because I really don't know what to say."

"Look Mont, we're both grownups," she states. "I kissed you because I wanted too and I don't regret it."

When he doesn't respond, she speaks again. "I'm about to have them beam me up so… good-night," she says over her shoulder as she walking out of the club.

"Charlene I'm not a highland pimp!" Scotty blurts out.

She stops walking and turns back around. "Well that's good because I hear that pimping ain't easy," she quips.

Emboldened, Scotty continues, "What I mean to say is that I'm a little in awe of this — of everything that took place tonight. Since I've already made an ass of myself, here goes: Charlene I've wanted to kiss you for eight months now."

Before he can get another word out of his mouth she's on him.

"I like you too," she whispers before taking possession of his mouth.

They kiss for a few moments. Charlene places her mouth against his ear and says, "My earlier statement stands if you're still interested."

Scotty pulls out his communicator and has them on board in an instant.

*

They leave the transporter deck and go to Charlene's room. Before the doors fully close, they're all over each other. Scotty puts his hand around Charlene's waist, tugging at her shorts. They're so tight it takes him four attempts.

She grabs his shirt and pulls it up. Scotty kicks off his trousers and shoes in one movement, and has his hands under Charlene's halter.

He doesn't take it off, just moves it up, so that he has access to her breasts. He lowers his mouth and begins to flick his tongue back and forth across her nipple.

Charlene hisses. She's desperate to get more of her breast in his

mouth. She starts to speak.

"Oh God Mont!"

He lifts her up as they stagger towards her bed.

Charlene scoots backwards, taking her halter off. As she's reaching down to remove her shoes, Scotty stops her.

"Leave them," he pants.

He's standing over her. His gaze shows his appreciation for what he sees.

"You beautiful," he says softly.

Charlene hasn't had the opportunity to take a good look at him. Now she's a little awe struck.

"Mont, I don't think all of that will fit."

"Charlene, we're engineers, I promise you it will," he replies.

She is laughing now. She lifts her leg and holds it up.

He takes her ankle and pulls her downward. He lowers his head between her thighs and begins to kiss her.

"Say it, Charlene!" Scotty growls against her flesh.

"I want you inside of me," she breaths.

"Soon" Scotty murmurs, "but first this." And he begins to

lick her.

She lifts her leg over his shoulder, her heel digging into his back. She knows that it has to hurt but he won't stop sucking her clit.

His commitment is making her hotter.

"Mont, I'm so close. Don't.. don't stop."

Because he's a gentleman he adds a few fingers, and it's just what she needs.

Arching her back, she moans her release.

Scotty lifts his head, giving her a lop-sided grin. "You're in the wrong profession, love," he says.

Charlene purrs.

"Well manners count, so it's my turn," she replies.

They change positions. She places the softest kiss on the head of his

cock. Closing her eyes she takes him into her mouth.

"Jesus!" he gasps.

He can barely contain himself. She starting to trance her tongue over the length of him. He trembling now as she takes as much of him as she

can.

Fuck, if she keeps going I won't last much longer, Scotty thinks.

"Charlene, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have to stop," Scotty pleads.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Did I hurt you?"

"Huh? No! It's just… if you don't stop, I might not be able to… ."

As he trails off, she smiles.

"Sorry, I should have informed you that I'm sort of a super-villain, when it comes to that."

Charlene laughs. She stands up and crawls across his lap. "Is this better?" she whispers.

He nods before plunging in.

There are few coherent words after that.

She's riding him, head throw back.

He's putting that Scottish work ethic to good use.

"Fuck, Charlene, I'm about to… ," he pants.

"Go ahead, I'm right behind you." she groans.

Her statement is the release he needs. Pounding into her, he begins to come. He can feel her joining him, tightening and moaning she starts

to scream.

Long moments pass, as they catch their breaths.

"For an instant I thought I went blind," Scotty says with a sigh.

Charlene is slumped across his torsos. "Told you I was a super-villain," she says, giggling.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Handmaiden's Chamber _

_Climbing into the flitter, they leave the Gordian Knot. Sulu stares at _

_his two companions. Well tonight should be full of surprises, he decides. _

_Janice is also staring. He really is sexy. I wonder if he'll be able _

_to handle both of us? she muses. _

_The drive is shorter than expected and they reach their destination. _

_************* _

_The room is lush, hedonistic and made for the pleasures of the flesh. _

_At one time it was just a standard hotel room, but that was before the _

_Orion's laid claim. There are several beds and couches stuffed with _

_pillows of all shapes, sizes and colors. Exotic smells waft through the _

_air, incense perhaps? Dim lights and hypnotic music set the mood. _

_The handmaiden enters first and bids them welcome. Sulu and Janice both _

_watch the sway of her hips with admiration and open lust. _

_Janice steps closer to Sulu and whispers, "I can't wait to fuck you." _

_Sulu loves her openness. He answers, "Likewise." _

_The handmaiden has already started to remove her cloths, what little there was. _

_Janice moves towards the Orion. They stand facing each other and begin _

_to kiss. _

_Sulu makes himself comfortable on one of the beds and watches them. The Orion begins to undress Janice. Both females are looking at Sulu. Soon they are both nude. Sulu can't help but admire the contrast, pale rosy skin next to dusky green. _

"_You two look like the proverbial good time, about to be had by me." _

_He smirks. _

_Rising from the bed, he removes his cloths and gestures for them. They _

_move in unison walking towards him. The Orion kneels before him. She's _

_all business as she reaches for his crotch. Janice is leaning over to _

_give him a open-mouthed kiss. Sulu pulls back from the kiss. _

"_You don't waste time do you?" he asks. The Orion is too busy sucking to answer. _

_Janice is entranced by the sight of the handmaidens actions. She starts to slowly twist and pull her nipples. _

"_Sulu play with them, won't you?" Janice begs huskily. _

_He only needs to be told once. Lowering his mouth be begins to place soft kisses and then bites. Janice is undulating against his thigh. _

_The handmaiden rises and stands behind Janice. _

"_Pretty Eyes, she needs our attention first," she says and Sulu nods in agreement. _

_The handmaiden encircles Janice waist. Moving her hands lower, she starts to finger Janice. _

"_Oh shit!" Janice gasps. "I need this, I need both of you tonight." _

_Sulu and the handmaiden understand her. They are part of a special fraternity. _

_Janice is starting to feel it, sensory overload and the build up of the first orgasm of the evening. _

_They hold Janice as she comes. _

_Once the tremors have subsided, they move to the bed. The Orion lays down as Janice crawls between her thighs, kissing and sucking along the _

_way. _

_Sulu brings up the rear. Janice has her ass in the air and he positions himself behind her. With one smooth stroke he enters her. _

_They are lost to one another. There is nothing but flesh. _

_Their moans are primal. Janice is rapidly licking the Orion, as Sulu slams into her. The handmaiden falls into an orgasm, quickly followed by_

_Janice and then Sulu. Sulu pulls out of Janice, as she crawls up and _

_lays next to the Orion. _

"_I'm one up on you," Janice says, grinning. _

"_I'm about to fix that." Sulu replies as he moves between them. _

_The handmaiden straddles his groin, as Janice mounts his face. He begins to take care of both of them. _

_The handmaiden's moans are guttural as she rides Sulu. Janice is grinding down on his mouth as Sulu fucks her with his tongue. It doesn't take long for both females to orgasm again. _

_Janice falls to the side. _

_The Orion dismounts. _

_Sulu rolls up gracefully. He grabs the handmaiden and positions her. He enters her ass. _

_He's pounding into her. _

"_Well so much for handling both of us," Janice _

_mulls. _

_The handmaiden comes again, and Sulu not long after. They both keel over. _

_The handmaiden rolls from underneath Sulu, a mischievous grin on her face. _

"_I knew I was right about you two," she states. _

_Janice reaches for the handmaiden. _

"_I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Sulu says as he watches the two females enjoy themselves. _

_******_

_There are several more scenarios involving all or most of the _

_players. The evening wears on. _

_There's a lull in the activities. _

_As Janice lays her head across Sulu's lap, the Orion strolls across the _

_room. As she's moving she speaks. "I have a surprise for you this _

_evening." _

_Janice sits up now, looking at Sulu with a barley contained smile. _

_The Orion leaves the room for a moment and then re-appears. She has a guest. _

_Now Sulu smiles. "I should have known." _

_The bouncer steps forth and starts to disrobe._


	12. Chapter 12

Spock and Nyota: Part One

As they move thru the corridors of the Enterprise, Spock watches her.

Soon, he thinks.

Nyota looks back at him. Her eyes hold dark promise. She smiles and he can feel himself become unfurled in the heat of her gaze.

They're outside of her room how. Before opening the door, she turns and speaks. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. It's going to be difficult being with someone who's prettier than me." She says the last part in a teasing voice.

Spock moves closer and replies, " You are mistaken Nyota. There is only one beauty who roams these halls tonight. I never understood or knew what beauty was until I encountered you."

"Spock, that's the loveliest compliment anyone has ever given me."

" I am gratified that my words bring you pleasure Nyota," he tells her, "but I am only stating fact."

"Well Mr. Spock you're full of pretty words this evening," she purrs. "I wonder what else you have in store for me?"

They enter her room. Nyota only takes a few steps before Spock captures her arm. Slowly he turns her around. His hands are sliding up her arms, then across her shoulders. Her eyes drift close as he speaks.

"I will know you and you me. I will withhold no part of myself from you," he promises. "I have desired you, longed for you ,ached for you. I will claim you as you have claimed me."

She opens her eyes and is stunned at what she sees. His eyes appear obsidian with want… for her. It's the most open display of carnality that she's ever seen.

She moves closer to him, reaching… she tilts her head up to meet his lips. His warmth enfolds her. She's never felt anything like this… like him.

"Spock, I want more of you," she utters. "Undress me."

Spock complies. He lowers himself before her. Touching.. His hands move up her legs. They stop just between the top of her boots and the hem of her mini. He's deliberate in his movements. Pushing her skirt upward.

She's exposed to him now. Only the barest bit of material keeps him from viewing her fully.

Placing his thumb under the waistband of her thong, Spock crooks his finger and the garment tears before him. He removes it and gently leaning in, he inhales her.

"Exquisite," he breaths.

Nyota can feel his breath on her thighs and mound. She didn't think she could get any wetter but that simple statement is almost her undoing. She wants to come badly. Letting out a shaky breath, she places her hand on his head to steady herself. She touches the tips of his ears.

"Beautiful," she whispers.

Now it's Spock's turn to feel a bit undone. Growling he turns her around. Her bottom is on display. Spock lowers his head and gives Nyota her first marks of the evening. He

gently kisses and then bites her cheeks.

Her moans fill the room. "God Spock, what are you doing to me?" she

demands as a wave of pleasure follows the momentary pain.

"Claiming you, beloved," Spock replies.

He removes her boots. Standing up, he focuses on her corset. It takes little effort to remove it.

Eyes locked with his, Nyota steps back and orders, "Your cloths, remove them."

Spock begins to undress, his eyes never leave her form.

Now they are both exposed.

She has never felt so desired, or wanted or loved.

No one, not even his parents, have ever looked at him with such acceptance. It is the closest he's ever come to the miraculous.

They move toward each other.

Touching… her hand upon his face. She traces his eyebrows. Fingers moving over his lids. Her thumb against his mouth. His throat exposed, she leans in a gives him his first mark. Nyota licks and then bites his neck.

She's not quite sure how, but now they're on her bed. She's underneath him now. He seems fascinated with the tips of her breast. He's kissing and sucking them without ceasing.

She's running her hands along his back. Muscles shift along her finger tips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She can't wait any longer. Rubbing herself against him, she urges. He enters her and she's never felt so full, so utterly stretched. He withdraws only to bury himself more deeply.

They begin to move. He allows her to set the pace. Everywhere flesh meets, Spock burns. He's starting to lose himself and he doesn't care. There is only Nyota. She marks him with hands and mouth.

Rolling over.

She's on top now.

She's speaking now. "I want you to come for me Spock. Only me. Say that you want this."

He can only breath her name. "Nyota".

She's smiling now.

"I know love," she states.

She speaks for both of them.

"Fuck me harder," she gasps.

Spock abides by her wishes.

They are equally matched, meeting one another thrust for thrust. She leans over and places her breast in his mouth. He marks her again. She's bearing down on him like a tempest.

He is becoming more vocal with each thrust.

"So tight!" he growls. He's gripping her hips. He can feel her pussy constrict.

He shows no mercy and she asks for none. The urge to mark her is overwhelming. He can't use his teeth so his hand will have to do. He starts to smack her bottom. He uses enough force to leave a bruise.

Nyota gives him a wicked grin and says one word. "Harder."

He's looking at her with an expression close to worship. He has no words.

Nyota grabs his hand. She places his fingers in her mouth. Sucking hard and fast she starts to come.

She's beautiful in her abandon, Spock thinks. It's the last coherent thought he has before joining her.


	13. Chapter 13

Spock and Nyota: part Two

Nyota is laying on top of Spock. She's staring at him with unabashed affection. "I think I'll take a shower. Care to join me and then perhaps round two?" She asks with a wink.

Nyota is stretching her body against his, and Spock can't help but respond. "I have never showered with another. The experience should be fascinating," Spock murmurs against her neck.

Nyota rises from the bed. She extends her hand to Spock and then leads him to the fresher. She adjusts the shower to a water setting, and steps in. Spock is standing close behind her.

She steps back against the heat of his body and sighs as the hot water beats down upon them. He starts to touch her, starting at her neck and moving downward. "You are a mystery I intend to solve." Spock says. He reaches her breasts as she presses her ass against him, undulating.

"I guess round two starts now." She whispers. He's hard again, and Nyota can't help but be impressed by now effortlessly he recovers. She raises her head as he lowers his to meet in a kiss. She can feel his excitement as his hands slide across her body.

He steps in front of her and kneels. For a few moments he does nothing except gaze at her sex. "Touch yourself." He whispers. She is throbbing now, her hand slowly drifts downward. Her fingers gently slip between her folds.

She languidly starts to slide her fingers across her clit. She's watching Spock.

" Is this acceptable?" She breaths. Spock can feel himself grow harder with each twist of her fingers. He moves in closer. "I want to taste and then mark you, Nyota is that acceptable?"

Too overcome to answer verbally she nods. "I do not want this mark removed Nyota, it is territorial. All that you are, I want. This mark is the physical manifestation of my claim. Do you understand?" Spock growls.

He slides his hands up her legs. His palms are against her backside. "Place your legs over my shoulders". He instructs. His arms are close together, they form a makeshift chair.

Nyota is giddy. She's always known he was stronger than a human male, but this? The way he effortlessly holds her, suspended, it's almost too much.

Her sex is centered just so. His mouth is level. She can feel him growling. She's never wanted him more. He dips his head and begins to consume her. She feels as though she's being baptized in fire.

Words are tumbling from her mouth. " Oh God Spock, so good." She sobs.

Spock moves his mouth and places it against her thigh. "Yes beloved, you taste exceptional". He utters. "Come for me." Spock commands before placing his tongue back inside of her.

She does just that. As her hands slide thru his hair and she feels the heat of the water and hottest of all his mouth, she has no choice in the matter. Before her orgasm subsides, Spock turns his head and bites her inner thigh, it's enough to send her tumbling into another orgasm.

Long moments pass, as the last of her spasms cease. Nyota gingerly removes one leg and then the other. Spock rises gracefully. She steps into his embrace as they kiss. She can taste herself on his mouth.

Nyota begins to wash him. Spock stands mesmerized as her hands move everywhere. Sliding lower, her hands dip past his waist now, seeking. She touches. Hot, hard, and so substantial. She sinks to her knees and places him in her mouth.

She uses every bit of her skill to pleasure him, and she's extraordinarily skillful.

He's moaning softly and she can tell he's close. She deliberately removes him from her mouth and speaks. " When you come love, I want it to be inside of me. Now be a good Vulcan and wash me." She replies huskily.

It's the fastest shower she's ever taken. Spock's hands are flying across her body, causing amusement and pleasure at the same time. He steps back and allows her to rise off.

"Nyota, was that satisfactory?" Spock asks. She grins and nods her approval.

Reaching over he turns off the water. Lifting her up, he steps out of the shower. Within three strides, they're in front of the counter. Setting her down, they stand, leaning over her sink.

Nyota wipes steam from the mirror and says, "Spock I want to watch you fuck me." He answers by entering her.

He begins to pound into her, ruthlessly. His arm snakes around her waist for support. She braces herself, hands against the counter top, moaning and gasping encouragement.

Their eyes are locked on the mirror. "You're so beautiful K'diwa." He groans. His voice is her undoing. She starts to come again and he follows.

****************

They lay together in the darkness. Holding her close, " You are all that I have ever wanted, K'diwa." He signs. " I love you." she whispers sleepily.

"K'hat'n'dlawa." Spock breaths. Rising her head, she murmurs. "Only half huh? I'll have to work on that." Lowering her head she kisses his chest and drifts off to sleep. In the darkness he smiles.

K'diwa- Beloved

K'hat'n'dlawa- half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense

AN: I wrote this while playing Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. Hands down the most beautiful rendition of this song that I have ever heard and the inspiration for this chapter.


End file.
